


Okada's Jay

by revolution_BAP



Category: NJPW, NXT, Pro Wrestling, ROH
Genre: Bottom Okada Kazuchika, Cameo Johnny Gargano, Cameo Marty Scurll, Cameo Tommaso Ciampa, M/M, Top Jay Briscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Jay manages to move to the big city to get a job and bring money to the family. He starts working under a Japanese male who shows interest in him. Then a big story begins.





	Okada's Jay

"We need to do this Jay"

spoke Mark with determination while sitting in front of the empty table. Jay raised his head up to look at him with frowning eyebrows. He was the strongest member of the family, mentally and physically. There were moments Mark made few mistakes, being more naive. But not Jay, he was more open minded. 

They had to fight poverty but unfortunately they managed to gather money to send only one of them to the big city, to work and make money for the family. The outcome was obvious and it didn't bother Mark. As they chose to give the money to Jay, so he could rent a house there and find a job. Of course Jay didn't say a word, sitting on the chair with his legs slightly parted and his hands tugged together. He raised his head up slightly, frowning his eyebrows to give an angry strong image. He knew he had to do it and it didn't look as difficult as everyone described it.

It was early in the morning, Jay had already prepared his stuff. He wanted to walk till the train alone so he waved at them outside the house. Mark hugged him tightly and told him how much he trusted him. Jay only nodded in response as he turned his back and walked till the station. He knew he would see them quickly. And when he stepped up on the train he told himself, that no one would take him out of his path. 

And indeed, he managed to get a rent house quickly and get accepted for the job. He would transfer boxes with clothing to the truck and drive it at any shop he was told to. Even from the first day, he didn't presume the boss to visit. He was a show off, arriving with a small limo, everyone in the neighborhood was looking at him. His golden color clothes showing even more of his wealth. Judging from his face, he could tell the other was young too. 

One of the workers immediately spoke loudly:

"Mr Okada Kazuchika, it's our pleasure to have you visit. I want you to know though that everything is under control, sir."

"Well, Mr Marty Scurll. Let me judge that"

the smile froze on Marty's face, while Okada kept his head up as he checked everything around him. And that's when his eyes fell on him. Jay cursed inside his head, it was his first day and the boss was already there. The younger smiled at him but Jay looked down avoiding his eyes. So Okada lost his smile keeping his superior image and approached, crossing his arms in front of his chest:

"Introduce yourself"

he coldly spoke as he looked down on the new worker. Jay raised his head up meeting the younger's eyes, he then looked around to see everyone was looking at him. He cleaned his throat:

"Jay Briscoe, sir."

he tried to sound obedient, and that's when a sneaky smile appeared on his boss's face. He then gave a quick eye at the older checking him fully and turned around to leave. Jay kept a strong image as he exhaled through his nose, feeling satisfaction. Soon everyone kept on with their work. When it was finally time to go home, he texted Mark about how good the things went. The other didn't miss to tell him how much he trusts him. Even if Jay didn't admit it, Mark was giving him much strength to go on.

The next day everything started nicely, when suddenly at the room with the boxes he saw Okada with two men waiting for him. He let the box he was about to pick up and approached barely daring to look at him. Okada kept a confident smirk:

"Mr Jay Briscoe, can I call you just Jay?"

"Ehm, yes sir"

"Good. Well, I'd like to tell you that I need you here for the job. So I'm gonna pay you now a month before the payment of anyone else"

"You don't need to do that, I can wait"

"I'm just making sure you stay. And please, accept the money. I insist"

the older had no other choice than to accept, thanking the other as he reached his hand and to take them. Okada chuckled and walked away with his head up while Jay kept his head down with a strong attitude. He continued to work but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the younger out of his head. At the end of the day, he felt satisfied to have the money in his hands, especially such a big amount. The other must have paid him more than the agreed amount. 

The next day he had work few hours later than the rest of the days, so he found it as excuse to spend few hours with his brother now that he could afford anything Mark may want. Once they met, the other didn't ask Jay about why he was being paid earlier, he simply enjoyed it. They were spending so much fun hours that Jay forgot he was already late for work:

"Damn it, I gotta go."

"Don't worry, Jay. We can repeat this at the end of the month again."

Jay pressed his lips together in disappointment and nodded in response. He accompanied his brother till the train, since the other had traveled long distance for him. Once the train left, he run to his work. For his bad luck, he saw Okada was there angry asking the workers until everyone's attention turned towards him. Okada had an ironic smirk when he saw him, soon signing him to follow. Jay looked down keeping a serious yet apologetic face as he entered the empty room he was told to. The younger crossed his arms in front of his chest:

"I paid you earlier to keep you for the job and the next day you already mess up?"

he raised his voice while the older didn't dare to look at him. Soon he heard footsteps and as he tried to look, he saw the younger had approached him being a breath away from his lips:

"Don't disobey me again, Jay"

he commanded and this time Jay was looking at him in the eyes. Slowly, Okada started to approach his lips they were almost touching, a feather touch. But the older didn't move back, couldn't disappoint the boss twice in the same day. That's when the other pulled back, with the confident smirk playing on his face, and Jay felt like he could breathe again:

"Good"

he spoke Okada satisfied and walked out of the room bypassing the man in front of him. That's when Jay frowned his eyebrows and turned towards him, looking at the other's back feeling curious about what just happened. 

The next days passed quietly, the younger was visiting more often and Jay was feeling less stressed day by day. During work he started to think more of the Japanese male. His clothes looked so expensive like they were made out of gold, Jay couldn't even imagine how he would look like if he was that rich. There also were moments where Okada would leave the confident smile or ironic grimace and give his most beautiful smile to the older. From all the workers he had chosen only him and the older didn't know how to respond so he looked down once again, not knowing how to react. 

The next time he met the younger was even more intense. It was him alone in the room with the boxes and the Japanese male passed by him quickly greeting him, Jay nodded back. The scent of Okada's perfume was precious and sweet. That moment the younger leaned down to tie his shoes and Jay found himself eyeing him. The other seemed to work out just like him. That moment Okada turned his head to look at him still in the leaning position:

"You like what you see, Jay?"

that moment the older cleaned his throat and quickly took his eyes off of his boss. Taking the boxes in his hands and continued working. And as soon as he exited the room, Okada smiled widely while touching his teeth with his tongue, feeling sassy. He had his eyes on the older and he knew the other must be feeling something too. 

That day after work Jay knew he had to work out a lot. He needed to take the younger's image out of his head. And as soon as he finished he headed to the shower. As the water touched his skin, he closed his eyes forcing himself to empty his head. As he finished showering, he used a face cream taking care of himself and walked out with just a small towel on his lower body. Suddenly the doorbell was heard and he frowned his eyebrows confused. He was knew to this city and had no friends nor anyone knew where he lived. 

He lazily approached and opened without checking. He popped his eyebrows for a second when his saw his boss standing there in his expressive clothes with a small gentle smile on his face:

"Hi, sorry to visit you so late and without any warning. Here, I brought you some Onigiri"

said the rich male as he reached his hand out handing the food to the clueless male. Jay accepted it and made some space for the other to come in. He let the food in the kitchen as the Japanese male took his coat off. The older approached him and noticed the younger looking at his abs and lower body with a mischievous smirk on his face:

"Do you need that towel? I mean we are both men"

he mocked and reached for the towel. Jay was about to block him but Okada hit his hand away while giving him deadly eyes. Briscoe didn't resist so the younger managed to pull it off of him. Jay swallowed hard while the other gave him a dirty look before kneeling. But soon the older breathed out from his nose and also kneeled touching his boss on the shoulder:

"You don't need to do this, Okada"

"Do you want to do it?"

he teased and kissed the older in a deep kiss. They both closed their eyes and if Jay had to describe the kiss he would call it a passionate one. Soon Okada's hands traveled all over the older's revealed athletic body but Jay broke the kiss for air:

"I-I'm not ready"

he admitted and the Japanese male chuckled in response. He got up wearing his coat again and turned his back to the stressed male before giving him an ironic look:

"Enjoy the Onigiri, Jay"

and he walked out satisfied. He didn't really want to make things go that fast either. The fact that he found the older in a towel intrigued him, but even being able to kiss him was enough for him, for now.

Jay felt like he would lose his mind. He couldn't be cold with his boss since he already disappointed him from the second day of work. He was also paid well to let his job go. He felt more lost than ever and the worst was that he couldn't talk this with his brother and find a solution. 

At the end of the month, Kazuchika called all his workers out for free dinner in a restaurant. Everyone cheered in response except Jay who looked down. Okada raised his eyebrow:

"Is everything ok, Mr Briscoe?"

"Yeah, all cool"

"Hope you're coming, you know you're my favorite worker"

a sign of irony was present in his tone. Everyone laughed while looking at Jay like he was a cheap toy or something:

"You'll all be fired if you keep on like this"

warned the Japanese male and everyone stopped. Jay pressed his lips together in annoyance not knowing if he should be angry or thank the younger. Soon he made a new friend, his name was Tommaso Ciampa and he was dating a guy named Johnny Gargano. Briscoe felt even more annoyed, did he have to make a gay friend. Every time he was talking to Ciampa, the image of his boss would appear in his mind. The most unexpected moment that followed was when during break , his friend sat next to him:

"You know, Jay...I think the boss likes you"

he let the older speechless. Tommaso didn't seem to be joking or be afraid to speak what he believed. Jay let the food aside:

"Why do you say that?"

"So you don't mind? Shouldn't you say 'cut the bullsh*t'? So I guess you have feelings about him too"

"What the fu-"

"Hey, calm down"

tried to calm the other down as he got up angry. But soon Jay looked down calming his tone:

"Do you mean it?"

"What? That he likes you? Yes, I mean it"

"No, I mean...do I look like I'm interested too"

"...tell me what you really want to share but have no one to do so"

spoke Ciampa and Jay felt like he could breathe again. He hesitated at first but soon revealed to his friend anything that had to do with him and their boss. The best part was that the other understood him fully and gave him advices.

Jay finally decided to go to the dinner, he didn't want to be the only one not present. He tried to wear nice clothes along with a black leather jacket not losing his tough style. Okada gave him a few seconds smile before returning his attention to the other workers. It was the first time the younger didn't look or talk to him almost at all. For some reason Jay found himself noticing it, and preferred to drink than talk first. Two drinks become five and then countless. And when the time to leave came, he found it almost impossible to get up.

Okada noticed it and told the workers that he would handle him. He approached him and tried to help him get up before leading him to his car:

"Get up, Jay. We need to go"

he managed to get him to his car and drove him home. The older started mumbling stuff in the elevator. And once they were outside his door, Okada searched in the older's pockets for the keys, opening the door quickly and walked with him inside. He helped him take his jacket and shoes off as he let him lay in the bed. But in his surprise, Jay tried to pull him down to lay with him:

"What is it now, Jay? Ah, I'm tired too you know"

and that's when he fell next to the older. Jay started to kiss him on the neck as he passed a hand around his waist:

"Are you sure about this? You're drunk...since you insist"

spoke the younger as Jay didn't stop. So he switched positions sitting on his belly and started to take his clothes off without breaking the eye contact with him. Jay smiled and licked his lips as he watched the hot view. Soon Okada started to undress him too. And he soon was moaning under the man he fell for. He knew it was something strange for Jay too, being inside a man. 

The next day Jay woke up with a headache. He half sat on the bed while letting a groan from the pain. His eyes soon fell on the sleeping male next to him, he felt shocked:

"What..."

that's when Okada started to open his eyes and looked at him. He was smiling but soon started to get angry:

"Why are so shocked?"

"What happened? Did we...?"

"Yes, we did. Why aren't you happy. You were happy yesterday though, when you were thrusting inside me."

"I was drunk-"

"Liar. I'm not dumb. So...you don't like me?"

said the younger and Jay could see his confident expression turning into a sad one. Okada looked down and was ready to throw the bedsheets away to leave but that when he felt the older's hand on his own:

"Wait. I'm sorry...yes, I like you. Or at least I think I do, I can't forget you no matter what I do"

"Then shower with me. Now that you're fully awake"

"You're such a pervert"

the Japanese male found his smile again without giving any other response, he knew Jay was right. And when they entered the shower, they repeated the yesterday event but this time Jay was sober, and he loved it. Calling Okada's name while the other moaned his. They started dating but kept it a secret from everyone except Ciampa. The second was also gay and the only one who guided Jay, so he was considered trustworthy. 

The hardest moment came when Jay was about to meet his brother, Mark. He couldn't hide it from him anymore, since Okada wanted to be more open about their relationship. Honestly, Jay was also sick of hiding. All those boring couples out there all doing the same things. Why shouldn't he be able to be with openly with the one he wanted. So he gave no more attention to anyone than himself and Okada.

It was almost night, today he was free and his brother would arrive in few minutes. Standing in the cold and dark alone waiting for the train to arrive. And soon it was seen from afar. In seconds he was hugging Mark as he leaded him for the first time to his rent house. The other seemed to be extremely excited to see him. This made Jay even more insecure. Arriving , Jay let his brother shower before eating together and talked until late I the night before finally going to bed. 

Next day Mark wanted to go and check the whole city. They saw and ate anything he wanted before sitting in a Cafe:

"Why do you want to sit here, Jay?"

"...there's something I need to tell you"

spoke Jay with honesty yet some hesitation. Mark was about to get serious but soon laughed knowing it couldn't be so serious. As they slowly started drinking, a young male stood next to them. Jay remained serious while Mark looked up clueless. It was an Asian good looking male smiling at them. That moment Jay moved the empty chair letting him sit next to him:

"Well Mark, this is my boss Kazuchika Okada"

"Oh, the boss. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mark Briscoe. Thank you for hiring my brother"

"It's nice to meet you too. No, you don't have to thank me"

replied the Japanese male politely. He then turned towards Jay and let his hands touch his muscular shoulder while looking at his face and blinked, falling for the older again and again. While Mark felt confused to see a male almost hovering over his brother. And that's when Jay cleaned his throat and tried to break the confusion:

"Mark, I brought you here cause there something I need to tell you...so....you know, me and Okada...are dating"

Mark tried to focus on Jay's lips believing he can't hear right. Soon he half closed his eyes trying to understand what he was being told:

"Wait...you're dating, like a couple?"

"Yes"

"So, that's why he paid you earlier and more than anyone else?"

"No, we weren't dating back then"

his brother stayed silent for a while before sighing in awe. That's when Okada placed two fingers under Jay's jaw making him turn his head to look at him and kissed him. Mark pressed his lips together in annoyance and frowned his eyebrows confused, a couple on the next table giggled against them while many other people ignored like it was something normal. Jay himself didn't complain, this is what he was trying to explain to Mark either way. While for the other people, he didn't care. He found their kisses even more disgusting but he never judged them. 

Okada raised his eyebrows for a second in surprise, when Mark started asking him questions to get to know him. He didn't expect such a quick positive reaction, believing he would have to earn his friendship. He smiled at the older and answered to what he was asked before also making a conversation with him. Jay was even more surprised, watching the two men he loved the most being warm to each other. 

They headed home and Okada stood on the left of his boyfriend letting him talk with his brother and kept his arms in his coat pockets not wanting to make him feel insecure, but the older pulled his hand out and held it, fingers between fingers. While he kept talking to Mark. The Japanese male smiled but quickly tried to hide it. 

In few more months Mark was able to also stay in the big city with Jay's money. Okada kept paying his boyfriend more than the rest of the workers and gave him as many free days as he wanted, doing same to Ciampa. Mark quickly found a job too so now they would get double salary to start a better life. Okada and Jay even decided to go a week vacations at the most expensive hotels since the younger insisted. None of the two males expected to live a better life in such short time. While Okada didn't expect to fall for a non Asian, yet it happened and was the reason he smiled more often too.


End file.
